


Of Night and Day

by Squeegeman



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Winx Club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeegeman/pseuds/Squeegeman
Summary: Nox and Cael, two young men chosen to be the wielders of the Keyblade, and learn under the masters Faragonda and Griffin. Though they do not see eye to eye, they will put aside their differences and defend their home from beings that would bring it ruin.
Kudos: 1





	Of Night and Day

Nox hated his life.

Honestly, why did people have to look at him like he was a blight on the world? It wasn’t his fault that he had his powers! Sure, his powers did come from darkness, but he could still help people! Why did everyone have to treat him like a pariah?

Nox was a child of about 10 years of age, with short black hair in a bowl cut and blue eyes. He was wearing an all black ensemble, and he was currently walking throughout the town, the people’s eyes on him as they kept their distance.

He blamed the Ancestral Witches for his predicament. It was because of them trying to conquer the entire Magical Dimension that people treated dark magic users like they were scum. The worst were light magic users, like fairies. Everyone lauded them and treated them as perfect beings. It honestly made him want to gag.

“Just because you happen to use light magic doesn’t mean you’re automatically a good guy…” It was true, he had known of some prospective fairies who honestly were spoiled brats who expected the world to revolve around them. To put it bluntly, Nox couldn’t stand fairies.

Nox eventually reached his home, and entered through the front door. As he walked in, he heard his mother talking with someone in the living room.

“Blaque, are you sure about this?”

“Ms. Griffin, I know that he has the potential, just like I had when you selected me.”

Curious, Nox entered the living room to a most peculiar sight. His mother, a woman with long brown hair and red eyes, was talking to a woman who looked every bit like a sorceress, what with her outfit and her hair, which was done in a way that it resembled a spiral. She had slightly pale green skin and a hooked nose. Nox’s eyes widened as he recognized this woman.

“You’re Ms. Griffin, the headmistress of Cloud Tower school for Witches!” He then ran towards her and looked up at the older woman in awe. “You’re one of the most well known witches in the world! You helped fight off the Ancestral Witches! You’re my hero!” At this, he caught himself and blushed, removing his hand “I’m so sorry, I got a little carried away there.”

At this, Griffin smiled. “It’s good to meet the son of one of my students. In fact, your mother actually invited me over.” 

At this, Nox’s eyes widened as he looked at his idol “My mom invited you here?”

Blaque then walked up to Griffin and put a hand on her shoulder “Ms. Griffin, could I please have a moment with my son?” 

“Hm? Oh, of course. Do take your time.” At this, Blaque and Nox walked into his bedroom and pulled the door shut.

“Nox, what I’m about to say is going to sound really crazy, but what I am about to say is true. Whatever you do, you cannot tell anyone.” The gaze in Blaque’s eyes was intense, and Nox could see that his mother was serious. So he nodded. She then held out her hand, and from a flash of darkness, a key shaped sword came out.

This sword could only be described as dark, but beautiful. Its blade was in the shape of a fiery dark red wing, with its feathers forming the key ward. It had a circular cross guard that was in the form of a phoenix, with its body forming the grip. There was also a keychain on the bottom, which had a shadowy phoenix on it. Nox was completely blown away by it.

“Mom, what is that?” He asked in awe.

Blaque smiled, “This is the Keyblade, a weapon of great power. With this, people can use it to protect other worlds.”

At this, Nox raised a brow “Other worlds?”

“This is the important part, so listen. You know of the other planets and realms, right?”

“Yeah. Like Domino, Solaria, and Andros.”

“Yes, but what you must know is that these realms are just a part of our world.” Blaque then turned towards the window and looked up at the night sky “There are countless other worlds out there, some that don’t have fairies or witches, and this keyblade can be used to defend them from beings that seek to bring about their ruin.”

At this, Nox scratched his head in confusion “I don’t really get what you mean by that.”

“You’ll understand later. But I used to be a defender of these worlds with this keyblade, and Griffin taught me how to use its power properly.” She then took the Keyblade, and handed it to Nox. Although the weapon should have felt heavy in his hand, it was instead as light as a feather. “I retired to raise a family, but Griffin has sensed the worlds might be in danger once again. I recommended you to be her newest apprentice.”

At this, Nox’s eyes widened as he looked at his mother in disbelief “Me?! Why me, I’m just a kid!”

Blaque then knelt down and put her hand on her son’s shoulder “Because I see how they treat you. They treat you like a plague, and I know you hate it, but you’ve never once struck out at them in anger. That, and the way you go on about how you want to help people in need, shows me that you do have what it takes to be a keyblade wielder.”  
At this, Nox inspected the keyblade, his reflection looking back at him in the metal. Him, being taught how to defend people? His dream coming true? But, could it really be that easy? People would still look at him weirdly for using dark magic. Would they look at him differently if he became a keyblade wielder?

As he pondered the questions, Blaque then remembered snapped her fingers, as one more important piece of information entered her mind.

“Oh, before I forget, you know the legend of the Shadow Phoenix and the Great Dragon, right?”

At this, Nox nodded. Anyone who was anyone knew of the story of the Shadow Phoenix and the Great Dragon, the beings who represented darkness and light.

“Well, this Keyblade is named Infernal Wing. It contains a part of the Shadow Fire, the essence of the Shadow Phoenix. So you could say, this Keyblade is an extension of the Shadow Phoenix’s power.”

At this, Nox’s eyes widened “You’re telling me this thing is made from the powers of darkness?”

“Keyblades can use both light and darkness, but it’s up to us to channel it properly.” At this, Blaque patted her son on the back “I know you can use the powers of darkness for good. I believe that you can bend it to your will, instead of letting it control you. I know many others who dip into dark magic turn evil, but you’re different Nox. Believe in yourself, just like how I believe in you.”

Nox could only stare at the keyblade in his hands, his mind contemplating what to do next. He then looked at his mother. The warmth and trust in her eyes, the love she felt for him, this all enabled him to make his decision then and there.

“I accept it, Mom.” Nox then handed the Keyblade back to his mother.

“I’m so proud of you.” She then walked towards the door and opened it “Ms. Griffin, he just decided he’s gonna be your new student!”

“Really? Well then don’t dilly dally, I want to inspect him myself.”

At this, Nox exited his room and proceeded to approach Ms. Griffin, the headmistress now having a stern look on her face.

“Hmmm.” She then began to walk around him, examining every inch of his body “I do sense the magical potential coming from you, but have you practiced?”

“Well, no Ma'am. I don’t really show my magic, mainly because people bully me for my affinity for dark magic.”

“This simply will not do.” Griffin then leaned down and made sure that she had perfect eye contact with the boy “If you are going to be my student, you are going to train every single day until you learn how to master your weapon and your magic. Dark or not, magic is a tool we use to aid those in need, and I will not allow you to simply throw away your potential just because you’re being picked on. Am I clear?”

At this, Nox nodded his head in understanding, before Griffin smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

“Good. But you’d best get to practicing with magic and swordsmanship straight away if you’re going to be my student. I don’t tolerate those who don’t take their studies seriously.”

“Ah, of course!” At this, Nox looked towards his mother, “Can you help me with my training mom?”

“Of course I will. But I won’t go easy on you, just keep that in mind.”

At this, Nox smiled. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
